thebiogateroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Koromaru
Background Koromaru was a dog living at the shrine in Tatsumi Port Island. He loved the priest that ran it. However, the dog remained at the shrine after the priest passed away in an accident. Later on, he was found by Akihiko Sanada, after being wounded by a shadow. There they learned that he has the poteintal to summon a persona. After he was treated with the best medical care that Mitsuru could provide, Koromaru joined S.E.E.S in their efforts against the shadows. He was given a special collar that allows him to summon his persona, Cerberus. Personality Koromaru is a dog, so his personality matches that of a normal dog. However, Koromaru is very loyal to his friends and his master, waiting for the priest to return. He does have some abnormal traits including his love for the show, The True Battles of Real Men. Koromaru is also a very nice dog, unless he senses danger from a person. Life on Iriphos Bio-Gate: Arc 1 It was implyed that Koromaru existed in the world but remained on Tatsumi Port Island with the other remaining members of S.E.E.S. Bio-Gate: Arc 2 With need of help arising with the dragon and the seemingly never ending Dark Hour, Mitsuru sends Koromaru out to track down any member of S.E.E.S or anyone to help. The dog has ran since then up until he arrives at the Tower of Salvation Ruins. There he finds a Kuwagamon about to attack a group of people. He comes in to help with his persona and as a team, they defeated the Digimon. Trusting the group, Koromaru presents them with the letter from Mitsuru. The group included: Jade Curtis, Mieu, Patchahouli, Alphonse Elric and Kotseu. Soon there was a change as Jade and Mieu left to go find "Master" aka Luke fon Fabre, and was soon joined by Evil Jim, to whom the dog showed no trust in. With the help of a guard group from Astec, the group arrives to the city at night fall. Koromaru mostly remains silent for the most part, tired from his travels and fighting before he once more growls at Evil Jim. The group kinda moves when they spot Naoto Shirogane, Rainbow Dash (Doppleganger) and a few more people that had joined the group. However, he growled alittle at the Dark Signer Raine (Doppleganger) and whined and whimpered at the sight of Zero Reverse in the distance, worried about his friends. Items and Powers Koromaru is a very special dog with special abilities. He does not have a current cross series at the moment. Items >'Knife': A knife that Koromaru keeps in his mouth to help in his fight. He seems intellegent enough to put it away once the battle is over >'Evoker Collar and Outfi't: These were given to him by the group. The outfit is sort of an armor while the collar helps Koromaru summon his persona, Cerberus. All he has to do is howl and it activates. >'Letter': Koromaru carries a special letter from Mitsuru about Tatsumi Port Island Powers >'Cerberus': A persona of the Strength Arcana that Koromaru has. It’s main elements are Fire and Darkness. However, he does have a weakness to Light based attacks. It has an SP of 100 like the other persona users Mudoon: 12 SP-50% chance of instant death from power of darkness on one Enemy Agidyne: 12 SP-Large amount of Fire Damage on one enemy Sukukaji: 6 SP Increases one ally’s Agility for 3 turns High Counter: Passive-50% chance of repelling a physical attack while not knocked down Maragidyne: 24 SP-Inflicts a large amount of Fire Damage on all enemies Mamudoon: 24 SP-40% chance of instant death from the power of Darkness to all enemies Fire Amp: Passive-Fire Damage output is increased by 50% Category:Shadowkeykeeper Category:Character Category:Persona Category:Male Category:Game